A January Day
by Zoe Isabel
Summary: A bad day doesn't always have to end bad. If you're lucky, it can end in some of the happiest words of your life.
1. A January Day

_**A January Day**_

The house was dark and quiet. Which really wasn't rare but the feeling...the air in the house was strange. It could be because of earlier events that day but she wasn't sure, or rather, she really hoped it wasn't. She found him outside in the backyard. She decided she wasn't going to go out and talk to him. Mostly because was afraid of what he would say – if he'd say anything at all.

Instead, she watched him through the window. He was sitting on the lawn chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. She suspected that he knew she was watching him but of course, he'd be too stubborn to get up and talk to her. Stubbornness was something they very much had in common. She couldn't quite tell exactly what he was thinking, a "superpower"she's always had. After ten minutes of trying to decipher his thoughts, she gave up and went to bed.

"Chloe?" A deep voice gently pulled her out of her sleep. "Chloe. Are you awake?"

"Why do people ask 'are you awake', if they're shaking you awake?"

He pulled her out of bed. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. She was definitely awake now. "Okay..."

Fifty minutes later, he had driven her to a park. A tiny park, covered with trees, bushes, and all kinds of flowers. It was actually quite beautiful and romantic. Chloe turned towards Derek. "What is this?"

He looked at her, confused. "What, you don't remember?"

She looked again. "Oh! Why would you bring me out here at -" she grabbed his wrist to look at his watch - "four in the morning?"

A smile lit up his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Finally! She could read one of his thoughts tonight. He was nervous. "You'll see. Come on." They walked down the cobblestone road that lead them to a beautiful pond. Lily pads and petals from flowers on the bridge's railing dotted the water. "Do you remember _why _we were here the last time?"

Chloe thought. "Simon's wedding." She could picture all the pink and sunshine yellow blanketing the tiny park.

"You wore the red dress."

She smiled at him. "That's why I wore it. I knew you'd like it."

"Should I say 'thank you'?"

They laughed and all the stress floated away. That's how it was when they were like this. No matter what happened today, yesterday, a year ago – they always found a way to let everything go, even for a moment.

Then, instantly, the mood changed as Derek turned towards the pond. She couldn't quite figure out if it was a good mood, or a bad one.

"I love you," he said, glancing at her.

"I love you, too..."

He glanced at her again. Admiring the way the January moon reflected on her pale skin, the breeze making her cheeks pink, her smile as she realized he was staring at her. When their eyes locked, he spoke.

"Marry me."

_**A quick idea I had while listening to a song. Thank you for reading, please review! xo**_


	2. My Love, My Accomplice and Everything

_**My Love, My Accomplice and Everything**_

She lost herself in another dimension, even while surrounded by people, blissfully losing touch with the world. The noises fading to quiet buzzes, all troubles and worries melting away. Reality would seize to exist and she watched the stream of sunlight shining through the window and saw the motes of dust dance through it.

In this moment, she wasn't a necromancer and the man standing underneath the oak tree was not a werewolf. For once, in a very long time, she felt...normal. She felt the emotions hit her like a wave and her feet led her to him. His fingers touched her cheeks, wiping away the salty tears. His smile broke the straight lines of his face and his eyes transformed into twin seas of calming green.

He wasn't in a tuxedo and she wasn't in a white dress. There wasn't a crowd of people with tears in their eyes. There wasn't roses or an extravagant cake or reception halls. It was a simple clarity. A realization. A dream that wasn't remembered but awoke with a smile, finally coming to life.

She could hear Tori, Simon, Kit and her aunt around them but she wasn't paying attention. His lips moved, mouthing to her, "_you look beautiful."_

A smile spread across her face as he winked.

Tori said the traditional words, fake gagging when Derek winked again as Chloe said, "I do."

His lips swept over hers, his arms sliding around her waist, hers finding their place around his neck. The kiss was soft and firm, it didn't last long but her heart still skipped a few beats and fluttered in her chest. She placed one hand on the side of his face and the other laced through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you," he said.

The rest of the day was calm and happy, her pink cheeks lasted all day. The sun seemed to to shine on the two of them even when the moon arrived. A smile was on his face constantly, a sight that kept _her_ smile on her face.

She watched him let go of his worries, the crease between his brows gone, smiling, laughing...

Despite others disapproving of their relationship, she knew that loving him - being with him - was never wrong. He wasn't always the kindest, he wasn't always the most romantic but she accepted him. All versions of him. And he accepted every aspect of her.

He was hers and she was his.

He was her love, her accomplice and everything she ever wanted.

_**Thought this would be a better expansion to A January Day rather than being added to Anthology. As always, reviews of all kinds are tremendously appreciated! xo  
**_


End file.
